


welcome to the black parades bitches

by aloeverava



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other, Welcome to the Black Parade, don't worry she's cool, my friend and i wrote this for an english class, our teacher is a closet mcr fan, she picked this song, some high quality sonnetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloeverava/pseuds/aloeverava
Summary: our english teacher had as make sonnets out of songs. sorry.





	welcome to the black parades bitches

Young was I when my father took my hand,  
He lead me through and into the city  
And there we saw a great, big marching band  
He said, son, when you grow up, will you be

Savior of the broken, beaten, and damned  
Will you defeat them, the nonbelievers  
The demons, and the things that they have planned  
The nightmares and your evil deceivers,

Because one day I’ll leave you and this world  
And they will depend on you to save them  
So do not stay at home, in bed, all curled  
Protect people from whatever shall come

 

A phantom to lead you in the raid,  
Take my hand, you shall join the black parade.

**Author's Note:**

> aight boys where we landing in hell


End file.
